


Larry Movie Date

by larryshippieforever



Category: One Direction
Genre: ;), Fluff, M/M, Mmmm, SO MUCH FLUFF, movie fluff, with a little surprise at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryshippieforever/pseuds/larryshippieforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants to go out on a simple movie date with his amazing boyfriend Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Movie Date

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly found this on my Tumblr that I posted like...5 months ago. 
> 
> It was complete crap and I tried fixing it but hey. Enjoy it anyway

“Lou! Stop! The movie is about to start!” Harry squeals out as I pepper small kisses up and down his flushed neck, I couldn’t stop myself from letting out small laughs against his skin. I think it’s one of the cutest things I’ve seen when I tease him, it always makes him smile and giggle so hard that it makes his dimple pop out. 

It was a cold, chilly January night and being cooped up in our flat was just a little…to boring. So Haz had the great idea of going out and seeing a movie. I was hesitant at first…you know, running into fans could happen at any time! But of course, with some pestering (and some heated snogs), he finally persuaded me to go. 

We headed towards the small movie theater down the street from our flat, hoods covering our heads, sun glasses placed over our eyes and we pray that no one notices us. As we take the small walk, I feel Harry’s hand reach out to grab mine, causing a slight smirk to grow over my lips, and I lean in closer to his body. 

Like the true gentleman he is, he opens up the door to the large building for me and I can’t help but lean up and press a chaste kiss on his flushed pink cheek from the cold air.

“Thank you cupcake, such a gentleman to your favorite man in the world” I shoot him back a smirk from my shoulder and I guess I deserve the soft pat on the bum he gives me. And in front of everyone in the lobby, I let out a small squeak. 

He only laughs and I hit him on his back by his shoulder, not only for smacking bum but for also taking my spot in line for the popcorn and the large array of candy. I tuck my hand underneath his arm and I softly lay my head against his bony, but yet firm. 

“What would you like to get boo, you pick.”

I look up at Harry, chewing on my bottom lip before pressing a kiss on the very side of his jawline, the only part I can reach at the moment.

“Popcorn. A lot of popcorn. You pick the candy Haz, because you are so sweet” I bat my eyelashes daintily once he looks back down at me and I smile wide when I hear him let out a deep sounding chuckle.

“Ok LouBear, whatever you say.”

***

So here we are, about 2 hours later seated in a hardly packed movie theater, the lights dimmed and the only light source is from the large screen protector in front of us. My hand dipping into the extra-large popcorn seated in the middle of us, until I feel something bump into it. 

My eyes gaze away from the screen for second to look at Harry, his cheeky grin plastered over his beautiful face, my heart fluttering at the sight of his mouthwatering dimples. 

“So…you want some popcorn?” He whispers, razing up his eyebrows slightly as he cocks his jaw open to the side. 

“Um…clearly. If I didn’t want popcorn, why would my hand be in the bucket?” I come back with a cheeky answer, my lips pressed tight in a thin line; I let my eyes flutter shut before suddenly feeling little pieces hitting my face, letting out a large gasp. 

“Oh…don’t you start with me Styles!” 

“Bring it on Tomlinson!” 

I grab a large handful of popcorn and chucks it at Harry’s face, feeling the rebound of his throw a few seconds later. We keep up with this “food fight” for a couple more minutes until the people in front of us tell us to quiet down. I can’t help but let a large, deep red blush come over my cheeks.

I sit back in my chair, brushing as much popcorn off of me before looking over at Harry, who is cringing to pull the pieces out of his hair. 

“I hope you understand that this isn’t over…” I whisper harshly over to him, even though I can’t help but smirk. 

“I’ll take that as a challenge Louis Tomlinson, name the place and time and I’ll be there” Harry shoots back, nodding his head softly as he’s talking.

“Fine, how about our bedroom, right now” I say, giving him a sultry look, running my tongue over my bottom lip slowly and teasingly.

The next thing I know is that I’m being picked up and thrown over Harry’s shoulder. 

“Looks like we’ll miss the movie.”

"I want you more than the movie."

I let out a small moan before giggling like a little schoolgirl, "Shut up and take me home Styles."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments/prompt suggestions/questions
> 
> Feel free to send a message/ask to my Tumblr  
> larrys-hippie-forever.tumblr.com
> 
> THANKSSSS! :D


End file.
